Scott Rowe
Scott Rowe is the Half Blood son of Scarlet and Martin Rowe. He was born on May 21, 2063 in Brighton. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Early Life Scott was the youngest child of Scarlet Rowe, a half blood witch, and Martin Rowe, a pureblood wizard. He was born on the 21st May, 2063. Brought up by both his parents, along with his brother, he was taught some very basic protective magic. His parents always strived to protect their son, and would not allow him to leave the house alone. This led to him being frightened whenever he was on his own, as he was not used to it. When his brother left to attend Hogwarts, he was devastated as he had no one to play games or have fun with. During this time he became closer to his parents, gaining respect and loyalty towards them, and never letting them down. Life at Hogwarts First Year Not much can be said about Scott's Hogwarts years, as he has only been there for a year. However, during this year, much has happened. When Scott made his first journey to Diagon Alley, he befriended two girls, who would go on to become fellow Ravenclaws. On the Hogwarts Express he met a second year, but their conversation was brief. He was thrilled when he was sorted into Ravenclaw House, the same house as both his parents. At the Start of Term Feast, he befriended many students, most fellow Ravenclaws, and they became his first 'real friends'. Some of the students he met were: Erin Heyman, Harvey Watson, Jezabel Black and Chelsea Charm. He also made an enemy on that night, by the name of Caelius Ashdown. A proud pureblood, Scott came to quickly dislike him, as their views clashed on blood status. He became closer to his friend Chelsea Charm, who eventually became his girlfriend, despite his parents rule that he couldn't date until his third year. He was dating her for some time before he informed his parents and was forced to break up with her. This jeopardized their friendship. T.O.Ps Later in the year he had a brief argument with Cael, which involved ripping curtains, and insulting his girlfriend. An innocent bystander by the name of Nathienal quickly took Cael's side and they planned to play a prank on Scott. When Scott heard of what they had planned to do, he quickly rallied a group of First Years to defend themselves if things got ugly. The prank took place in the courtyard, where a paranoid Scott decided to cast Bombarda on a bush and it got worse from there. A duel followed, in which Jezabel was petrified, and Jordan was knocked unconscious. The Headmaster arrived shortly after it started and Scott was sure that he would have detention, or be expelled. However this didn't happen, as the Headmaster gave them severe looks but chose not to punish them. Instead he chose to form 'T.O.Ps' or 'Tate's Official Peacekeepers' in which they had to keep the school free of fighting. For a month Scott was forced to become friends with Cael and his friends. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Class of 2082 Category:Alumni